Shaman League
by Mewstor
Summary: Incompleto
1. Encuentro

**Shaman League**

**Capitulo 1**

**Encuentro**

Para iniciar este es un crossover de Pokemon-Shaman King, no se mucho de Shaman King pero hay una amiga que de ella es la idea principal que sabe bastante de Shaman misaki_cherry , bueno este fic realmente no es mío, solo le ayude a una amiga misaki_cherry, con la redacción, ademas es el primer fic que escribo en conjunto, espero que les guste, comentarios y resto de cosas a mi correo Linkinparkorn123@hotmail.com, y al correo de misaki_cherry que es : Madely_07@hotmail.com dejen reviews

Esta historia comienza con Itzumi, una chica de secundaria que era algo fría con los demás. A causa de su frialdad casi no tenía amigos y tampoco se interesaban en ella a excepción de sus padres.

Itzumi caminaba diariamente a la escuela sola, no sabia por que pero la soledad la hacia feliz, ya dentro de la misma se dedica a sus clases casualmente no era muy brillante, a causa de lo mismo que prefería no entender a depender de alguien mas, muchas veces en la escuela mandaron a llamar a sus padres para dar con la razón de su soledad, pero no le encontraron solución, es mas la solución que consiguieron es que así es feliz y era su forma de expresar de que se sentía bien. 

....................................................................................................................................

-por naturaleza el ser humano se ve en la necesidad de buscar el apoyo y la convivencia, en pocas palabras busca sociedad..........

-basura, mientras la chica lanza el libro que sostenía en su mano hacia un rincón de su cuarto.

-sociedad? Eso no sirve, el ser humano nace solo y muere solo, no en sociedad,  -hablando para si misma de forma irónica-

 -No se porque ponen esas cosas en los libros, levantándose de su sitio y dirigiéndose a la ventana de su habitación, se detiene enfrente de esta, levanta un poco la ventana para dejar entrar un poco de aire y luego dirige su vista a un par de chicos que se encontraban jugando alegremente en el parquecito que se encontraba a un par de metros de su casa.

-Se mira que se divierten

Y los continua viendo

-Pero como todo en el mundo, TODO TERMINA

Dicho esto se aleja de la ventana, se dirige hacia el libro que había lanzado hacia un extremo del cuarto, lo levanta y regresa a sentarse al borde de la cama, y ....... continua estudiando.

......................................................................................................

- es hora de levantarse, tienes que ir a la escuela –voz viniendo detrás de la puerta-

- si ahora voy, mientras se levanta de mala gana, luego estirando los brazos de manera exagerada y por ultimo dando un gran bostezo.

-Que aburrido –mientras lo decía en medio de otro gran bostezo-

- me pregunto para que vamos al colegio? –mientras se colocaba las calcetas-

-si de todas maneras no creo que nos vaya a servir de nada, mientras se colocaba su falda.

-no lo entiendo – mientras se dirige a un espejo grande que se encontraba en la pared del lado derecho de su cama, colocándose enfrente de este, y componiéndose, pero algo llamo su atención.............

-perfecto esta rota de este lado –mientras observaba el lado izquierda de esta-

-no me la puedo llevar así – se dirige a la puerta, abre esta y se dirige la parte de la verja que estaba aledaña a las escaleras.

-Mama, no esta mi otra falda por ahí abajo?

-yo creo que si, solo que tendrás que salir al patio trasera ya que ayer creo que las lave

-mama no podrías ir  traerlas tu?

-estoy ocupada haciendo el desayuno, y a propósito apúrate que ya vas tarde, señalándole el reloj de pared, que señalaba las 7:03

-y si te lo pido por favor?

-lo siento, tendrás que ir tu

- "pensando" perfecto ahora tendré que salir yo, -hablándole a su mama- esta bien ahí voy solo voy por mis zapatos

-esta bien, pero apúrate

rápidamente Itzumi se dirige de nuevo a su cuarto, abre la puerta y se dirige a traer sus zapatos, los empieza a buscar pero solo logra encontrar uno.

-que se habrá hecho? Luego dirige su vista a la puerta de su cuarto, donde ve como lentamente se escabulle Nike. 

-tu que haces aquí?, este al instante de oír esas palabras se paraliza, y sale corriendo del cuarto.

- a donde crees que vas?, y se va detrás de el

Mientras en la cocina la  mama de Itzumi oye que Itzumi venia entrando a la cocina.

-tu comida esta servida, cuando la mira, ella esta corriendo a su mascota de un lado para otro alrededor de la cocina.

-oye por que sigues al perro?

-el tiene mi zapato –muy enojada-

-vamos a ver, Nike ven aquí, 

El asustado perro se asoma desde atrás de una silla y se dirige enfrente de la mama de Itzumi.

- por que hiciste eso? –hablándole al perro, este solo se acuesta y baja las orejas en señal de culpa.

-devuélvelo –con tono exigente-

El perro suelta el zapato totalmente empapado en saliva, y rápidamente se aleja de allí, dirigiéndose al patio delantero.

- no me puedo poner los zapatos asi?

-Llévate otros

-pero si me llevo otros me van a reprender

-yo mandare un nota no te preocupes

-esta bien, y se aleja de la cocina con dirección al patio trasero

Itzumi se empieza a acercar a la salida del patio trasero, y dirige su vista al tendedero, se acerca a este y empieza a revisar las prendas que se encontraban colgadas, pero para su mala suerte no estaba lo que buscaba.

-perfecto

y se va del patio en dirección al interior de la casa.

-mama no esta la falda allá afuera 

-se me había olvidado decirte que lo mande a la lavandería, te la traerán mañana.

-y que me voy a poner?

-llévate un pantalón

-pero tengo que llevar el uniforme

-también lo escribiré en la nota al director

-esta bien

y nuevamente se dirige hacia el segundo piso, he ingresando a su cuarto.

..................................................................................................

7:15 señalaba el reloj de pared

-se esta haciendo tarde Itzumi, se va ir el bus

- "desde su cuarto", ahora voy

- todavía te falta desayunar

-ya voy

..............................................

-creo que aquí esta todo, mientras colocaba todos sus libros y cuadernos dentro de su mochila.

-creo que no falta nada

-Buuurrrrpp –ridícula onomatopeya del sonar de la chicharra de el bus-

-ELBUS!!!!!

Rapidamente Itzumi se dirige hacia la parte de abajo e su casa, mientras salia a toda prisa.

-apurate

-Adios Mama

-Adios Itzumi

Sale a toda velocidad de la casa con solo su mochila en la espalda y se dirige a la parada de bus que se encuentra en la esquina de su cuadra, cuando esta se dirige a esta, nota que le bus empieza a avanzar.

-esperen

corre a toda prisa y de todas maneras no logra alcanzarlo.

-Perfecto, mientras se para decepcionada en al parada de bus.

-tendré que ir caminando.

............................................................................................

Itzumi ya llevaba buen trecho recorrido, su escuela no quedaba muy lejos, un par de kilómetros.

-hace tanto tiempo que no me vengo caminando, que siento el camina larguísimo, pero que bueno que me vine de pants, hubiera venido con el uniforme ..................

Itzumi se para en seco donde estaba.

-La nota, la olvide, ahora si me va a regañar en la escuela.

Y sigue su camino hacia la escuela.

............................................................................................

-vaya ya estoy cerca, menciona esto cuando logra ver la torre de el reloj que es parte de su escuela. Después vuelve su vista a su reloj:

-7:40

-ya voy 10 minutos tarde

y se va corriendo.

...........................................................................................

Llega a la puerta de la escuela, y la mira cerrada.

-creo que no me dejaran entrar, mientras empieza a tocar la puerta

-tocotoctoc (onomatopeya de golpe de puerta)

-sin respuesta

Itzumi decide tocar un poco mas fuerte y coge una piedra que estaba en el suelo.

TOCTOCTOC (onomatopeya de golpe de puerta, pero mas fuerte)

Itzumi iba empezar de nuevo  golpear la puerta cuando esta se detiene al ver que esta se abre y de esta sale el conserje de la escuela.

-disculpe señor, me dejaría entrar?

-Vaya si que eres extraña, todos se mueren por salir de la escuela y tu por entrar.

-Claro, tengo que entrar a clases

-Acaso no lees, señalándole con el dedo índice la otra parte de la puerta del lado izquierdo en la parte de arriba de esta se encontraba un papel pegado a esta:

La escuela Permanecerá Cerrada el 

_Dia de hoy debido a que el director_

_Tuvo que salir del pais._

_Atentamente,_

_El Director_

-"en un tono deprimente"- Perfecto

-mira el lado bueno, ahora tendrás el día libre

-si como sea, de todas maneras Gracias

- no hay de que, cerrando la puerta de la escuela, "pensando"la juventud de hoy, tan despistada, y luego soltando una pequeña risa.

- y ahora que hago?

-iré a dar una vuelta, después de todo me lo merezco

Y así Itzumi se aleja de la vacía escuela en sentido contrario.

.....................................................................................................

Itzumi caminaba con la vista clavada en el suelo, sin siquiera ver que tenia enfrente, y se acerca a un cruce, pero esta ni se inmuta en levantar la vista. Y Sigue el camino de la derecha. 

Después de haber pasado toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde vagando por ahí, se da cuenta que ya es tarde.

-5:57

-pronto oscurecerá, mejor le aviso a mama, se disponía a sacar el celular de su mochila, cuando...........

-totalmente triste- para que me molesto, ni siquiera creo que haya nadie en la casa, mis padre llegan hasta las once, -aun mas triste- ni siquiera se van a dar cuenta de que no estoy.

Cierra su mochila y sigue su camino.

-no, mejor regreso antes que se haga mas tarde, pero cuando se da vuelta para ver el camino de regreso, se da cuenta que hay muchos árboles y cruces, encima de eso, por lo alto que eran los altos, tapaban la ya poca luz que se encontraba ahí.

-Perfecto

-ya se esta haciendo de noche y no recuerdo por donde vine

.................................................................................................

- será mejor que llegue que encuentre un pueblo pronto

Mientras seguía caminando se dio cuenta que poco a poco se iba internando en un misterioso y horrendo cementerio, habían lapidas por todos lados, y una intensa bruma.

-mejor regreso

cuando se giro a ver sus espaldas, se encontró con una oscuridad semi total, y decidió seguir su camino, no por miedo, por que Itzumi se mantenía tan sola todo el tiempo que la oscuridad no la sorprendía, sino por que sin luz no habría poder humano que la llevara de regreso a casa sin antes perderse. 

Pasando por lo mas terrorífico del cementerio sintió como un cálido y misterioso aliento resoplaba encima de su cuello, esto la paralizo,  Ya que no quería ver de que se trataba corrió lo mas rápido que pudo sin saber que mas adelante había un precipicio. A punto de impactarse y esperando el impacto, algo la sostiene. De repente ve como una extraña nube la sostenía y la dirigía a tierra firme. Ya estando en tierra firme la nube la deja suavemente en el suelo, después empieza a tomar Forma de humano, ya terminada su transformación preside a presentarse, pero esto provoca que Itzumi se asuste porque lo que estaba viendo no era humano, sino un fantasma.

Apunto de correr, Itzumi es detenida por el fantasma diciendo

"-por favor no te vayas-" esto hizo que Itzumi se tranquilizara un poco ya que el no tenia malas intenciones de hacerle daño, Itzumi se armo de valor para decirle 

:-"¿quién eres tu"?-dijo ella al fantasma este se disculpa y respondiendo con el nombre de Kireki.

Kireki era de unos 26 años, pelo castaño, ojos color violeta y con ropas como e usaban en los tiempos en que Japón estaba en la era feudal.

Ya terminando de presentarse Itzumi y el se quedan platicando un buen rato, ya que a Itzumi se le hacia agradable, en eso, de la nada, aparece una chica.

Era de unos 14 años, con un paliacate grande que cubría su cabeza, ojos negros al igual que el color de su vestido, tenía sandalias de madera y alrededor de su cuello un collar una extrañas esferas.

-y quien es ella?, nerviosa

Al ver Itzumi a la extraña persona que estaba en frente de ella le pregunta-

-"¿Quién eres tu?"

- me llamo Ana

En eso nota Itzumi que Ana tenia un extraño tablero con varios inscritos al su alrededor.

-"¿Qué es eso lo que traes en la mano?"-le pregunta Itzumi a Ana

-"esto lo que llevo es un tablero que me indica donde hay gran poder espiritual"-responde ella.

-"¿Poder espiritual?"-se pregunto Itzumi.

-"Así es, veras, este tablero me indica donde hay poder espiritual y este me trago aquí señalando que tu tienes ese poder?"-dijo Ana.

"-Pero..yo soy una estudiante de secundaria como puedo tener ese poder"-dijo esta.

-"Eso también es un misterio para mi, pero luego averiguaremos eso. Ahora ven conmigo y trae a ese espíritu-"finalizo.

-"¿Pues tu que dices Kireki?"-pregunto Itzumi a Kireki

-"pues yo con gusto"-respondió.

Pero Itzumi le pregunto a Ana para que necesitaría a Kireki, ella respondió que le serviría para que practicara con el sus habilidades.

Ya terminada la explicación Ana dice que la sigan. ya que Kireki e Itzumi no se querían quedar allí decidieron seguirla.

**CONTINUARA..............**

Espero que les haya gustado, cierto que me van a decir : "que hace un fic de Pokemon, sin nada de Pokemon, pues digámosle que esta fue como la introducción, en el otro mi amiga y yo pensamos agregarle mucho mas de Pokemon, en fin espero que les haya gustado.

8 de Febrero de 2004


	2. Quien es el?

Shaman league

CAP. II: EL MISTERIOSOS SUEÑO Y UN EXTRAÑO ENIGMA

En algún lugar de la Tierra, una ciudad dormía pacíficamente  felices y tranquilos en sus respectivas casas.

Cada quien dentro de sus sueños mas profundos, en fin en todo lo que querían realizar cada quien. Por otra parte un joven( ha quien ya  todos conocemos) tenia problemas para dormir.

De un lado otro se movía, la intranquilidad lo invadía cada vez mas y mas; también trato en pensar en otra cosa pero sin éxito alguno, era un sueño, un sueño que no lo dejaba en paz.¿por qué lo tendrá, que es lo que le quiere decir? En ese sueño este había sido situado en algún lugar de la tierra desconocido por el, este padecía de una devastación de enorme proporciones.

-¿Dónde estoy?

El joven se gira a ver alrededor cada casa estaba destruida, también como algunos cadáveres de humanos eran poco a poco consumidos por las llamas, he inclusive podía oír el llanto de las almas en pena, se podía respirar muy bien el profundo y penetrante olor de la destrucción, ese olor que cuando llega es imposible no percibirlos, es tan fácil de identificar y tan doloroso y temido de oler, un lugar muy inhóspito;  la impotencia que le invadía por ver toda esa destrucción y no poder hacer nada por intentar sino cambiarla tan siquiera detenerla en fin en donde estaba en realidad el era mas que una ciudad totalmente destruida y sin rastro alguno de ninguna persona, era un ciudad totalmente desértica.

Situándose en esta empezó a ver su entorno totalmente desolado y terrorífico, a nadie le agrada ver cadáveres por doquier, además ese terreno estaba totalmente desértico. Se giro a ver a su lado izquierdo y alcanzo a ver a un grupo de personas que estaban allí, apenas unos metros mas alejados de donde este se encontraba; a estas no les había sucedido absolutamente nada, al darse cuenta que estaban siendo observados voltearon repentinamente en especial una.

 Lamentablemente no se le podía ver su cara pero con solo el hecho de que se podía definir su físico era mas que suficiente 

Era mas o menos de unos catorce años de estatura un poco alta, tenia como una especia de botas blocks  y tenia pelo castaño y largo.

Este ser y nuestro amigo se quedaron varios minutos mirando se fijamente uno al otro. Ya terminando su intercambio de miradas el joven de pelo largo chasqueo sus dedos haciendo que una extraña figura apareciera. Era de inmenso tamaño, con ojos tan brillantes como el rubí. Era de color rojo tan intenso como las llamas y tenia un cuerno a cada lado de su cabeza.

Enseguida ordeno solo señalando con el dedo que capturaran al joven. Trato de correr pero sus piernas no le respondían. Tenia tanto miedo que inclusive no quiso mirar que poco a poco los ayudantes del chico estaban cada vez mas cerca de el. Al capturarlo y sin dejar que se escapara el joven de pelo castaño se acerco a nuestro héroe. Su rostro haciéndole que otra vez se miraran y dijo:

_-Me volverás a ver mucho mas poderoso he invencible que nunca, el _

_regreso de Hao Asakura se aproxima ni inclusive tu junto con los_

_-guerreros elegidos podrás vencerme y por fin mi sueño se realizara.-_

al terminar de decir dicho discurso suelta una risa malévola que pondría a cualquier ser vivo a temblar de miedo.

Después de dar su risa de gloria estaba a punto de atacarlo a  nuestro amigo cuando de repente se levanta bruscamente.

Estaba totalmente asustado, con la respiración muy agitada y un sudor frío que recorría su frente.

-Otra vez ese sueño-

-¿por qué lo tendré?-

-y ¿que se dignifica eso de los guerreros elegido?-

todas esas ideas pasaban una y otra vez por su mente.¿qué será lo que le trata de decir ese sueño?, aparte ¿quién es Hao Asakura?

Trato de recordar si lo había visto en alguna parte anteriormente o haber oído su nombre, pero no encofró respuesta alguna el enigma seguirá hasta que sepa quien es ese tal Hao Asakura.

Ya terminando de dejar su mente en claro intento dormir de nuevo, pero con tanta pregunta que se hizo a si mismo hizo que extrañamente se le espantara el sueño.

Sabiendo que pasaba mas de media noche y al no poder dormir decidió tomar un pequeño paseo, se despojo de su pijama, se vistió y sin hacer un solo ruido, para no despertar a sus amigos, salió con cuidado y lentamente donde se hospedaba el.

Al salir decidió dar una vuelta por el lugar; desde que había llegado allí sintió una extraña sensación de que ya había estado aquí antes; pero no se explicaba porque tal extraño presentimiento

Ya otra vez volviendo a la realidad siguió caminando hasta que ya no se le pudiera ver, pero el; no sabia que era perseguido por dos  extrañas figuras.

Continuara.................... 

Espero que les haya gustado la segunda parte de este fic conjunto, y les invitamos (Mewstor y Misaky_Cherry) a que los lectores que estén interesados que se animen a publicar sus fics, es realmente agradable ver nuevos escritores por aquí (y a propósito muy buenos), les damos esta atenta invitación y esperamos que mas gente siga escribiendo.


End file.
